The Hero of Hyrule
by Eciceus
Summary: The world is in peril. Dark link has returned and all kingdoms are in danger. Link wishing to be a hero, must unite the races of hyrule and bring peace to the land. The hero of time incarnate to be revealed with new powers and a view on a familiar world.
1. The Hero and The Doppleganger

In hyrule, Link was in sword practice. He wore his usual green chainmail tunic. Sword practice for him was his favorite thing as a prince. The only prince. Being the only prince, he was treated with respect but he also had too many guards. This was because he was going to be king. He didn't want to be king, he wanted to be an adventurer. He wanted to slay monsters and be a hero. He wanted to see the outside world not be cooped up in a castle or a carriage when travelling. The closest he got was being a knight besides his teaching. His travelling or walking in the town rather than stuck in the castle. He finally got his wish, but not the way he wanted. It was during a carriage trip. A dragon in the form of the long defeated volvagia appeared. Breathing fire across the road surrounding them in flames killing some guards, his friends. He stepped out of the carriage with bow drawn. He took an arrow, drew it and fired at the fiery beast. He noticed then, a shadowy figure on top of it. He shot arrow after arrow which either burnt into flames or missed. He then decided to focus his attack on the figure since most of his guards were either dead or dying. The first arrow hit the figure directly in the heart but he didn't even flinch. The carriage he was behind turned to ash. The figure jumped off the beast as it wreaked havoc across the area. The figure was a blur of motion in battle with the guards not even standing a chance as he walked towards link, mockingly. Link drew his sword and dropped his bow. He charged the figure. The shadow moved and link was on the ground in pain without a sword in seconds. The shadow removed his hood and it was link. He was different but it was him. He instead of his blue eyes and blonde hair had red eyes and black hair. His tunic was black. He seemed to mock everything good about link. His doppelganger just stood there, then he did a tremendous leap back onto his dragon and disappeared in the distance towards Death Mountain.


	2. The Adventure Begins

Link blacked out and woke up in a room. Not just any room, his room from his castle. There was a half empty bottle of red potion on his night stand. He grabbed it and chugged it. He instantly felt revitalized. His wounds were healed and he got out of bed. He put his tunic on but not the chainmail. It was what he did when he was staying comfortable. He walked out of his room finding the castle rather, emptier than usual. He finally reached the throne room. His father usually sat at his throne if not at the council room. Link walked to the council room. The door was guarded. They let him in and he walked through the door, taking a breath in. The council meetings were always tense. He walked through and the yelling stopped with all eyes on him. He walked, or limped because the pain had just settled back into his leg, over to his father. His father asked "Link!? What are you doing out of bed?!" "I'm fine. Just a slight pain. Where is everyone?" Link sat. "We don't know. A few shadowed figures came and either killed or abducted most of the citizens but didn't even attack the castle in anyway so there is no sign of attack." "Well, I can help." Link explained what happened to him. The shadowed figure being a mimic of link. Dark link as they could call him, and not a bad name, since he seemed to be the one at the head of the group in yesterday's attack. They decided that they would need more than what little they had now. They then decided to send for the sheikh. Link would then, after he was healed, go to the other races for help. The zoras and the gorons at least. Kokiri were unlikely and the minish could only be seen by a child. Then the gerudo were probably the cause. Link healed and trained till no one could beat him then set off for Death Mountain. The home of the gorons.


	3. The Gorons and The Dragon

Link traveled to the base of Death Mountain. He looked at the mountain and started climbing. There was a path but it would take days to find the first trace of. He started from where he was hard but he found a place he could stop, if the mountain didn't decide to erupt. He ran towards a nearby cave and pulled out his lantern. It was part of the path and would eventually lead him to goron city. Normally eruptions would have lava but not this mountain. It was almost always erupting and shooting boulders everywhere.

It was a harsh environment, like the desert that the gerudo lived in, he used the cave to continue for most of the way which was dangerous because of boulders that rolled down the mountain. He eventually found the exit. Soon he would find the way to the gorons and he hoped, the dragon or dark link. He climbed and walked to the top until he found the entrance.

The gorons had guards posted outside but he talked to them and they let him through. Almost everyone in hyrule spoke their own language and hyrulian. The other side was goron city. Small seeming at first but it had caves leading off and had many, many places. It was similar to what an ancestor of his described, the hero of time. Link had hoped that he too was the hero of destiny. He hadn't had a sign yet. He went to the room where the sage of fire and leader of the gorons was. Darunia. Link and darunia were actually good friends. The guards not letting him in, raised suspicion and awareness. He asked again to see Darunia, then he stepped out. Link calmed.

Darunia apologized for it but the city was attacked the other day and a dragon was now blocking there new mine of rocks for food. Link told him everything. From the carriage ride to why he was there. Link then agreed to check on the dragon.

He walked to the mine and drew his sword and shield. He walked in and there lay the dragon but its master not in sight. The dragon woke up and turned to link who barely lifted his shield in time to block the flames. It was burning hot since it was metal but he knew that he would need it. He raised his sword and after the beast stopped the flames, he charged and got a hit in. His hand started burning from the fire. He rolled to put it out, not taking his eyes off the dragon. He lifted his shield to block the massive tail that would crush him and he did but the force was too strong. He flew and hit the side of the cave. He pulled out his bow and shot a few arrows which seemed to bounce off this time. The dragon roared and lifted off into the air. Link noticed the corpses piled high. He swallowed away his fear and brought up his bravery, he would need it. He ran towards the only cover, the corpses. He sat behind it as the dragon lay fire everywhere. Link found a sword much like his own in the pile, and when the dragon opened his mouth link threw the sword. The sword flew through the air and went into the dragon's mouth, wounding it and bringing it down. Link realized that this wasn't working, but then he saw what would. He ran from the pile of corpses, using newly found agility and speed he ran and dodged the flames. He jumped and vindictively brought his sword down on the dragon's neck where the head ended. The head fell off and it died. The corpse of it crumbled to dust. It left a red pearl in the neck that link picked up. He left the cave and eventually the mountain with the gorons joyful. He left in an upbeat mood not realizing the golden power that he had.


	4. The Kokiri Forest

Link decided to next go to the forest.

The kokiri forest. The problem was that he would need to go through the lost woods. A dangerous place. A labyrinthine maze that with getting lost you were turned into a skeletal creature called a stalfos.

He would no longer be himself much either though he had a chance of keeping his personality and memories. Link eventually made his way to the woods.

The bridge like he expected was out. He jumped down, a not very far fall. He landed and rolled just in time for a less wounding fall if any winds at all.

He got up and walked towards what he thought was the way, keeping his sense of direction. He ran through bushes and empty logs for what seemed like hours and then he heard a strange song.

It was Saria's song! He recognized it, from being played by the bards that had learned it from the hero of time.

He closed his eyes and followed the melody which in the forest was more vibrant, the forest seemed to react to it. To dance to it, almost.

He also danced with his eyes closed letting his ears guide him. Past the deku scrubs. Through the correct entrances. He made it to the end.

He had reached kokiri forest. It was full of people that looked like kids but could be hundreds of years old. He had to find the deku tree.

The Kokiri looked at him strangely and he figured that he was the only hylian to make it there in a while and then he felt something burning on his hand for a bit but he didn't look as he climbed down the cliff face where the exit was.

He walked through the village and noticed a few things that were told by the hero of time. His house with the sketch of his dream which was his battle with Gannon, 7 years later.

He looked for a bit then headed to the deku tree that was planted around the time the one, the hero of time, met had died. This time it was dying. He talked to it.

The deku tree told him about the villains that have attacked hyrule.

The legendary blade was needed to stop them. A gem needed to take a blade was inside the deku tree but was guarded by a beast.

He asked link to enter and defeat the beast.


	5. The Beast Within

Link decided to enter the tree but inside there was a huge area. The wood of the tree was like a brown oak and it was covered in grass, webs and vines everywhere. He found what seemed to be a pedestal with fire. Why someone would want to put fire inside a tree, he didn't know. He pulled out a piece of wood he picked up earlier that he set on fire so he could see. He ran into some hostile deku plants. He saw a ladder of vines and climbed with the torch between his teeth. He got up there and there was a chest. He walked over to it and opened it and there was a slingshot. He decided to use this since his bow was ash. He saw a few spiders. Now these weren't normal spiders, these were skulltulas look like a giant golden and black legged spider crawled into a flat human head and used it as cover but a point on its back was still not covered so it could still be defeated. He got some deku seeds that he could use as ammunition. He pulled back, and fired, an instant kill for one as it crumbled to dust, he killed two more and with three left he killed them all at once. The slingshot was perfect for him. He kept onward with his torch witch he put in the iron laid chest so nothing caught fire. He grabbed it and kept walking till he found what seemed to be a door. He pushed and pulled but it didn't work. He decided to try lifting it and it was light enough for a child to lift so he carried on into the room. In the room was a mirror. He went to leave because it seemed useless but the door locked. He walked over to the mirror and studied it. It seemed ordinary at first but it had an unsettling feel about it. He looked into it. There was a dark version of himself. He jumped away and landed on his back and started crawling away. The utmost fear filled him as a sinister laugh rang through the moldy air. Link pulled out his sword and struck the mirror as hard as he could. Instead of the mirror breaking, link's shoulder was dislocated. The voice laughed and the mirror just faded as the door unlocked. He left and saw a giant door made out of wood and metal and then surrounded by pots. He walked over to the pots and broke them. Some red potion fragments were in there. He drank them and put his shoulder back into place. He opened the door and walked through. It locked behind him. He brought out his slingshot and pulled it back. He heard something from the ceiling. He looked up and there she was. The beast within the deku tree. Queen Gohma. She ran across the ceiling to where he was and tried to drop herself on him and crush him like a bug. He rolled back and shot a few deku seeds. They bounced off the armored shell of hers as she tried to stab him with her legs. He rolled around and used the deku seed but it didn't work. Gohma would find new ways of trying to kill him from her pincer teeth or poison him. He just dodged. Until there was just one left. He froze and she swatted him aside like trash. A rib or two broken but nothing major. He felt the burning on his hand again. He then saw gohma's weakness, her eye! It was so obvious, how did he not see it before? He pulled out the final seed and shot her right in the eye. Throwing down his slingshot and pulling out his sword he ran with the speed of a roc and ran his sword through the eye and slayed the spider. A blue teleport appeared before him along with a green stone. It for a legendary blade. He left through the teleport and found himself in front of the deku tree. The tree told him of the blade of evils bane. Then it talked of dying and it planted the deku sprout on top him saying that hyrule would be flooded someday by the goddesses. The tree died but without pain. Mido, leader of the kokiri besides the tree walked up to him and said "we will follow you, link, hero of hyrule." Link replied "Thank you." They just sat there staring at the tree paying their respects. The rest of the kokiri joined them in their silence, but link couldn't help but remember the mirror and the dark image that was like in him. The beast within him, waiting to be slayed. 


	6. The Adventure Continues

Link sat by the deku tree for a day before Saria, the forest sage, walked to him. She put her hand on his shoulder as she stood there. After a second she said "You're link? Right?" "Yes. Why?" He stood and she was still the height of child, a kokiri. "I knew him, the hero of time." "You. You knew him?" "Yes, he was a good friend of mine." "Why are you telling me this?" "So you know you can trust me, follow me." She walked towards the village. He grabbed his equipment that was lying by him and he followed. Everything seemed less vibrant. The bright spruce houses now a dull birch color. The leaves seemed to be a red-orange color instead of the spring time bright green. He followed Saria past the hero of times house to an area with a sign that read "kokiri training ground". She then said "Go. If you can pass this then perhaps you are ready and all kokiri will follow you without a doubt." He saw a door. He was able to get through and on the other side was some sort of small are with boulders rolling around. He saw some safe spots. He ran to those in between the boulders. He ran in a circle for a minute before realizing that there was a chest. He jumped for the chest, almost getting crushed by a boulder. In the chest was an ocarina. It was ceramic but he felt that even if he tried, that it wouldn't break. It felt powerful. He took it to Saria. "Keep it." She said "you'll need it." Link curiously asked "was that the test?" "No, not the full test anyway. I know your quest. You will face many trials. The trials will take the utmost courage to beat. This ocarina is The Ocarina of Time. It will help you in your quest. Once you have learned its power and how to use it of course." "Alright, where do I go next? All knowing one" he said jokingly. "To Zora's domain. At the entrance of the waterfall play the song that has been passed down through generations." "Ok? So I'll leave to Zora's domain then." He left the forest and surprisingly, the bridge was repaired. He left to Zora's river then headed up the path. He walked up the path climbing the bridges and cliffs around the strange ravine like area. He shot a few deku seeds at the water octorocks to stun them so they didn't hit him into the water since he couldn't swim. He eventually got up to the waterfall. He stood there remembering the ocarina and then realizing how stupid he was for not learning how to play it and what the song was. A Zora came and told him he would have to swim there if he couldn't play the ocarina. "But I can't swim!" he yelled as they jumped through the waterfall. 


	7. Swimming

Link was surprised that when he opened his eyes, he was on the other side of the waterfall. Inside was Zora's domain. It was a large cavern full of water. There were a few torches for light and some doors that led who knows where. He wasn't trying to find out though. He needed to find king Zora. Link eventually found the path to him. Link bowed then said "I need the spiritual stone of water." King Zora replied "first learn to swim. Then go to lord jabu jabu." "Ok, I prefer to learn from the best so who do I go to?" "There is a teacher to the cave on my right. Go there and the Zora should be able to teach you." "Ok." He rose and left towards the cave. The teacher after learning he was a student, pushed link off the waterfall they were by. Within a week, link had mastered the art of swimming, well at least partially because of a magic scale but hey it worked. He then left to find the lord. He was apparently a whale who resided in the source of the river. He had to ask the lord for the stone. He bowed before the lord, even though it seemed ridiculous, and asked for the stone. The lord instead consumed link. Inside the whale was a giant octorock. The stone was on top a ledge in the middle of the room. The octorock decided to chase him around the room. Link picked up his slingshot and shot the octorock but the deku seeds didn't do anything. He had hoped it would. Suddenly the octorock, swallowed the deku seeds. Link stood there confused. The octorock went back to trying to kill link, just great, he was out of ammo and had a giant squid beast trying to kill him! Not his best day but then again, not his worst. Dodging the beast's attacks, trying to think of what to do, suddenly the octorock was stunned. Link took the chance to scan for a weak point. On his back was a spot that seemed to be more vulnerable than the mouth even. Link drew his blade and threw a vertical slice at the back of the beast but it didn't do a whole lot. The beast turned and it almost swallowed link, it would've if it wasn't for his reflexes. Link then noticed a boomerang on the ground. It wasn't there before but he didn't care. He rolled for it grabbed it and threw it at the beast. It went around the beast and struck him in the back to stun him. Link took his sword and jabbed it right through the beast, killing it. It disappeared and left behind the gem. He then left and headed to the place he knew the legendary blade would be. Home. 


	8. There's no place like home

Link took epona and rode home. He pushed maybe a little bit much but she was okay with it. As soon as he covered the drawbridge in his tracks, a dark barrier surrounded the castle trapping him and whoever else was still here inside. He left epona in the stables and continued on foot.

Drawing his sword and shield. He went into a few of the buildings to find them empty of people but they did have a few needed resources like deku seeds. He ventured towards the castle cautiously. He went into the castle and on his way to the sanctuary in the castle, he looked inside the throne room.

There, dark link sat with the royal crown on his head. Link was furious but he couldn't let his emotions get the better of him. He continued, and stopped.

He thought "if he has the crown then my father must be in the dungeon." He knew it was wishful thinking but turned around and started towards the dungeon. He met little resistance and the castle seemed to be empty.

He headed down to the dungeon and as he ran in, ducked right as a mace like ball was thrown right over his head and brought back with a chain. He slid and was barely able to survive a major injury as the spiked ball came down right where he was as he rolled and got into a better position for battle. What seemed to be a knight was in full armor, there wasn't a weak spot to be had.

There had to be one, he knew, he thought this as he dodged the attacks. Link suddenly saw a way. The joints in the armor. Link rolled beneath the knight and ran his blade in between the back of his knees. The knight stumbled and fell. Link picked off the helmet of the knight but found out, it was a beast, he slew it. Leaving behind the ball and chain, he picked it up and dropped it in his bag which made everything lighter unless it was in his hand.

Running for the key, he unlocked the way to his father's cell. Link went to his father.

His father looked at him weakly and in a hoarse voice said "Link? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, dad."

"Link, what are you doing here?"

"Saving you." He said as he tried to pick his father up and keep him propped upon his shoulder. His father tried to stand but couldn't. They reverted to sitting.

Links father said "Link, you shouldn't be here."

"Why not? I'm here to rescue you and get rid of the enemy."

"Link." His voice turned serious. "You may have to take the throne."

"What?! No!"

"Link, it's time to say farewell." His voice faced and silenced on the farewell. He was still, link closed his father's eyes and stood himself up.

A storm of emotions welled up within him. Rage and anger were the primary ones with sorrow and sadness close behind. His anger as he thought about his enemy turned into wrath.

Acting upon this he ran through the castle through the many flights of stairs and rooms to the throne room. Throwing the doors open, his face covered in sweat and tears.

His face, intimidating and full of anger. This anger towards the one towards the one on the throne, dark link. "I was wondering when you would show up! Oh, I guess you went to the dungeon then, didn't you? Its great isn't it? The king is dead and I'm at the throne!" he laughed evilly.

Link was breathing heavily in rage and exhaustion. He started forward slowly but it quickly turned into a sprint. He readied his blade for a stab. His dark doppelganger at the last second jumped and landed on the blade and broke it. Link started to wildly swing the fraction of a blade at him.

"Whoa. Stop, I just did you a favor, I want a fairer fight. Stop it."

Link saw that he was sincere but was ready at a moment's notice.

"Okay." Link started. "What do you have in mind?"

"Now you're talking. Follow me." Link was still furious and careful but followed him. Dark link opened an entrance to a secrete passage way behind the throne.

They came out at the temple of time. "Get the legendary blade. Then we can fight."

Link placed the stones in their place and the door of time opened. Within was the blade of the hero. The master sword.

He walked up to it and took it in his hands. He lifted it out of its stone pedestal and lifted it upward. A wave of energy seemed to surround the area.

Dark link seemed unhappy at the energy but happy that link had the blade. "Now we can fight!" dark link roared.

Link lifted the blade and charged. Dark link kept him on his toes by parrying quickly and then making a move of his own making a slice across link's shoulder. Link decided to start using his head instead of his heart. With his rage powering his attacks and his head keeping his form and planning the attacks.

He normally would be done with any foe but this was no normal foe. Link was using his forms and attacking with a horizontal slice but it was parried so link rolled and dodged each attack as they exchanged blows. After five minutes, link had scratches and was bleeding all over but his enemy was without a single scratch and not breaking a sweat.

Link tried a desperate move, he charged his opponent who blocked and link then opened it and tried to throw away his opponents blade but he failed and link got a slice right across the chest and dropped his blade. Dark link took it and stabbed link's arm with it.

"Now, I want you to know that I've beaten you at your best with the master sword no less. I want you to die now, knowing this!" he went to run the blade through link for one last blow but had to change direction of the blade, cutting a dagger in two.

There, at the entrance of the temple were two Shiekah warriors. He laughed then said "Perhaps it is not yet your time and dropped the blade and left. Then link fell unconscious soon after.


	9. The Shiekah

Link woke up after the encounter with his foe. It was a brief moment, where he barely opened his eyes and saw his best friend who he hadn't seen in a while, Zelda. He fell back asleep almost happier with the thought of who was awaiting him and the fact that he was alive.

The next time he awoke, he tried to get up but quickly stumbled back. He had little strength but was conscious a little bit longer, noticing his surroundings, he was in a Shiekah building, which would make sense thinking about how Zelda was one of the top members of the tribe. A medical area, no doubt and this time, the lack of Zelda was upsetting to him but a familiar tune lulled him back to sleep.

The third time he woke up, she was there. He felt a lot better and happier with her there. She said "hi, sleepy head, always did sleep in didn't you?" she kissed him on the cheek as he noticed they weren't the only ones there. It looked like Impa, head of the Shiekah was there along with Saria and Darunia.

He was a bit embarrassed now that she had done that in front of them but it soon wore away. Darunia and Saria were glad he was alive. Impa, however had a few questions, since go figure she and Zelda were the ones to rescue him. Link answered all of her questions like, why wasn't he injured? Or why was he trying to kill you? And why was no one there? And how did you get the legendary blade?"

He answered everything but instead of just telling her about those, told THEM everything. From getting there to his father's death to the blade to the battle. He told her why he was on his quest in the first place and how he and his doppelganger met. She thought upon all of this and only said "I'm sorry about the king." As she left to think about more important things. Darunia and Sara gave their apologies, then saddened and leaving link to heal tagged along with Impa soon after a few moments of reminding him of what was accomplished at the forest and the mountain after he left. He was gladdened to hear what good things were happening there.

They left, leaving Zelda and he. Zelda explained what happened after dark link left the temple. She and Impa took him to the nearest fairy spring, since red potions wouldn't work, then got him on epona and rode away on their horses with him behind. The dark barrier around the town was dispelled when he lifted the master sword or so they guessed. They took him here and that's all there really is to tell. She then said to him "Story time is over. See you tomorrow, sleepy head." She kissed him on the cheek again and left. Somehow she was right. He was sleepy. She always could tell his mood before he knew it himself. He drifted off to sleep thinking about he and Zelda's intimate but nonromantic relationship.

The next day, he woke and got out of bed slowly. Walking out of the building, he noticed the amount of people that actually were Shiekah. They were training as a group, more like an army, he realized. Performing maneuvers and group attacks, he thought about it and suddenly realized that he wanted to train with them. When he was better of course. He found a spot to sit and watched the groups train before he dozed off. He woke up with a Shiekah staring at him. He normally would have freaked out but he knew it was Zelda. The Shiekah took off their mask to reveal it wasn't Zelda. "My name is Sheik." He said "I have been asked to train with you." Link confusedly said "ok. I'm not exactly in fighting shape." "Well, I was informed a red potion should work now." "Oh." Link said surprised. He took the red potion, drank it and was revitalized. Now getting ready to get back in the fight.


	10. Training for the Fight

After not having lifted his sword in a while so he had difficulty wielding it as before. He thought about it to himself and thought

"I can barely lift my blade, much less the master sword! He thought about this problem since he didn't feel like losing, out of practice and shape or not. He would have to outsmart sheik." The battle commenced.

Sheik noticed his distinct advantage. Link did something unexpected and dropped his shield. Two handing his sword instead of one handing it, made it much easier. He then rolled underneath where sheik had jumped to attack and tried to attack him from behind. Sheik was too fast though, he quickly turned his body around, deflecting the few attacks link sent his way. Link then went for a slightly higher ground, noticing a small wall. Link jumped on the wall and attacked him from there. Sheik then went for link's legs but he jumped down. Link was still hurt a bit and also out of shape so link got a good scratch across his leg from sheik. He saw his shield, also noticing all the Shiekah that were watching the fight and the amount that had gained since the beginning, he then walked towards his shield, with sheik chasing him, it wasn't looking like he would reach it.

He then felt his hand burn, he stopped to look at it, the glowing triforce on his hand, in a flash of light he was healed completely and stronger though not in shape. He ran towards his shield rolling so sheik flew over him. Then picked up his shield, throwing it at sheik and hitting him, dead in the chest, it bounced back towards link a little and as much as sheik got knocked back. Link ran and grabbed his shield then with the back of his sword brought sheik to the round and used the front of the sword as to force him into submission.

After the battle, link knelt and fell, exhausted, he assumed he fell asleep since next thing he knew, he was in the infirmary.

He woke up and walked out. He went to the only building there which was the kitchen. He opened the doors and walked through, wincing a little from a pain, he ignored it assuming it was from the battle earlier.

He looked in and the kitchen at first glance was empty like the rest of the camp but just standing there was his enemy. Dark link.

Link's emotion turned to anger, but he couldn't move from the pain in his side. Which he realized was like the one he got earlier. He also realized that dark link was attached to puppet strings. The strings went into the dark.

He heard a evil ominous voice that said "I'm waiting, little hero." The voice laughed. And link jumped awake. He realized it was just a dream and went back to sleep.

In the morning, link noticed that he wasn't in the infirmary like he expected but instead it was like an inn room, small but comfortable. It was almost like his own room.

He got up and finding his tunic on a stand, took it and put it on. He then left for the kitchen, this time slowly. He noticed the Shiekah walking along happily just having conversations, he guessed that everyone needed a break sometimes. He walked to the kitchen, finding it full of people that were congratulating him, confused he got his food and sat across from Zelda.

He started the conversation asking "why is everyone congratulating me? I know I won yesterday but it doesn't seem like that big of an accomplishment."

She laughed then replied "That was Sheik you fought, the only one that's beaten him is yours truly."

Taking in the surprise, he thought for a second and laughed being a bit happier than before. They didn't really do anything that day but talk, he didn't talk about the dream though, but at the end of the day, he was ready to train and face the enemy. Taking down the puppet would be no simple task but when he did, he would take down the puppet master too.


	11. Wielding the Blade of Evils Bane

A month after the battle with sheik. Link was back in shape and completely healed. He could now wield both his sword and shield again. He was ready now though to try the master sword again. Zelda somehow had been able to carry it to the camp but no one else could.

The blade had made itself a stone pedestal upon where it stood in the middle of the armory. Link walked up to it and drew it from its stand. It was much nicer but much heavier than his normal sword. Taking it outside on better light to examine it, he noticed how well it was designed.

Steel, white as the clouds. The hilt, as blue as the night sky. A gem as bright as gold. It was an excellent blade all around and it gave off a small bit of light and an aura or pressure that just dared evil to come against it.

Link could wield it but it would take some getting used to the weight difference.

After a week, it was another break day and link was used to the master sword, mostly. Link was in his room when he remembered the ocarina. Link walked outside with it and sat on one of the rocks outside at night with the moon full in the sky. He tried to figure some songs out but it wasn't working until Zelda and sheik walked up to him with harps in hand. Zelda walked up and said "sheik and I learned a few songs the hero of time knew. Yu want to learn them?" after accepting they started with eponas song, where links horse ran up to him. Then went to the saria's song which link could've sworn he heard saria. After the song of storms which wasn't the best idea because it started to rain. Then lastly the sun's song, which son after played the rain stopped.

Sheik then asked "it's the real ocarina of time, isn't it?"

"yes." link replied. "it's the real one but what does that mean exactly?"

Sheik was shocked and Zelda butted in with "really?! You don't know?"

"nope." he said.

"You know, for your favorite story, you really should know more, like the rain was because you played the song of storms because of its magical abilities, he could even talk to people over long distance such as his friend saria. I still can't believe you don't know this."

Link was shocked but he understood.

The next day, link went out to practice. He usually just sliced up a dummy because no one wanted to fight him and he wanted to carry it better. This day though, something wasn't right. He sheathed his blade and grabbed his shield before running to and climbing the ladder of the lookout. The man up there was shocked to see him there but just told him it was all clear but link wasn't sure.

Borrowing a telescope to heighten his already better than normal vision, he looked out and saw octorocks everywhere. The land kind which were thought to be extinct along with the roc's in the air. The army was heading towards them slowly so they had about until nightfall or 8 hours for the octorocks but the rocs could be here within the hour. Alerting everyone, they were ready within 5 minutes and then sheik, link, Zelda and impa were in the top floor of the building which was also impa's room, strategizing. The Shiekah could use their bows and arrows or magic to take down the rocs. Link was a bit shocked they were trained in magic but he didn't ask and instead started drawing up strategies for that and then preparing for the next wave of octorocks.

Link ran to the armory and got a bow and aquifer of arrows there. He was set for the attack. They got into two formations. The casters and the shooters. Link for this battle was the commander. The rocs came but the Shiekah were ready. With bows drawn and spells ready to cast. Link held his own bow high and set his sights on a red roc. He shot an arrow and it fell in a cloud of dust. Link pulled the next arrow from his quiver and gave the order to fire. Round upon round of arrows were sent flying at the enemy. Link then had the casters cast din's fire in a more precise form than normal which would cause a large blast of fire right in the center of the enemy's formation, and it worked, putting all rocs to a tailspin as they burst into nothing. The last of them were gone, but many of the arrows were used and the casters were exhausted from that devastating attack they pulled off. The archers then rounded up what was remaining of the rocs. The feathers of course. Link grabbed his own roc feather and went back to preparing. The archers put their feathers in a pile by the armory until they could decide what to do with them.

The Shiekah were just happy at the success of the defense. Those who could stand started putting together arrows, supplies, and defenses for the next wave of the attack. Link taking mental note to learn magic, put together a line of defenses and a strategy. The walls would serve as the first defense. A line of wood served as a makeshift cover. The third was a set of stone blocks, and finally was the kitchen building. A wide building they could hide behind and attack from. The strategy was that the casters would stick behind cover 3 and cast spells every now and then while the archers would be at cover 2 and shoot arrows from there. The swordsmen would be at cover 1 waiting for their enemy to appear. Each time the swordsmen retreated the archers would to and the mages would the 2nd and 3rd times if it came to that. Sheik was with the swordsmen along with link. Zelda was in the line of mages. Impa was there too but it seemed more for safety reasons. When all was ready, they began. The octorocks shortly came. Link and sheik led the charge. Link took his sword and cut through all the octorocks that came by him, his shield proved useful in that he deflected rocks spit at him by the creatures and he could him them with his shield, doing enough to kill some of them. He ran through the field with his shield in front, throwing his sword either side of him then pulling off a spin attack. It was good but the enemy just kept coming. He took a look at sheik who was using farore's wind to move a short distance away then kill some then move back while dropping some deku seeds, stunning them for him to throw shruikens at them and use what was similar to the spin attack using a whip made up of chain. Arrows flew everywhere and some octorocks exploded. The swordsmen group decided to retreat for the first time. Link running to the cover noticed, as he was knocking back rocks and hitting a few creatures that hot too close, that someone had cast Nauru's love on him. He would have to thank Zelda later. He then noticed something he didn't before. The creatures had gotten through their defense. Some of the archers had been taken out by them so sheik and a few swordsmen took care of the problem and took the place of the archers. Link with a small group of men tried something desperate. The men he had put out their shields and he kept over taking out a few while the men surrounded him with the shields while he took care of the octorocks, left and right they fell. His men though seemed to be dwindling in numbers and when it was the last one, he felt the triforce kick in and he did something people hadn't in a long time. The hurricane spin. With energy charged in his blade he released it in a mighty spin, that was not only like a skyward strike but he then did the full spin taking out most of what was left, making the army's numbers few. Dawn at the same time embraced the world. The octorocks in few fled. The remaining Shiekah took out a few more right before they disappeared beyond even link's field of sight. Link exhausted from the battle fainted like every good battle and even some of the bad recently.


	12. The Start of the War

Link woke up thinking "not again."

He was very unhappy with himself for blacking out again. He got up and grabbed his stuff before heading out. He noticed that the area was rather clean for post battle. He noticed that there weren't as many Shiekah either but the ones around seemed to be heading to the kitchen. He decided to follow and as he walked in, he noticed Impa and Zelda standing on a table like it was a stage, as he walked in he got a glare from Zelda telling him to wait and then find her after. He got the message. Impa gave a speech basically saying it was the official beginning of the war against the dark one, blah, blah, blah. He didn't really pay attention because he knew what was going to be said and he might have to hear it again later.

Later, he checked with Zelda, curious about what she wanted to talk about. She just told him that they did well the other day and not to die in the times ahead but that was it. Link thought it was weird but it was more or less of a warning.

They would siege the castle and he would go to the gerudos and see if this evil resided there. At twilight, he left taking epona, and his weapons along with the essentials. He made it there by sunrise, eleven hours probably. He had one hour till sunrise. Then he came across the bridge, it was out but it wasn't a problem for epona. He crossed into gerudo valley. It was a desolate place but he wasn't the one living here. He slowed epona into a stride instead of a full on sprint. The sun rose and blinded link as he came across the gate. The gate into the gerudo village. He turned Epona as they reached the gate. Something wasn't right. No one was there, the gate was open just enough for link to crawl through though. He sent epona back after he grabbed his stuff. He crawled under the gate and started running. He had a small trek until he got to the actual village still.

He suddenly saw out of the corner of his eye, something shine in the sun. He slid along the ground and picked himself up, armed realizing it was an arrow but the attacker was not in sight. He then noticed more arrows coming from the village.

He needed to get to the village though so he just put up his shield and started running. He took his sword and sliced a few arrows, right before they hit him. He saw a group of Moblin, dead ahead. He loosened his bow off his shoulder took an arrow from the air, and shot a Moblin as he ran. He dropped his bow and picked back up his sword and shield, slicing up all of the Moblin, dodging and ducking a few arrows but most bounced off his shield as he took his sword to them. When he finished them, he pointed his sword behind him, noticing the gerudo with swords drawn at him.


	13. The Gerudo

The gerudo were afraid of him, speaking in their language, he couldn't understand them but he could read their faces. One of the older looking gerudo walked through the crowd. Speaking in hyrulian to link. He sheathed his weapons and bowed before replying. The question from the gerudo was why he was here and how he was able to destroy the beasts. It took a second for him because he was surprised gerudos spoke hyrulian still. He told her that he was here because the rest of hyrule was under attack and they didn't know the source, as for the monsters, he just had to draw the master sword. They were all shocked that someone with the spirit of the hero had once again appeared. They had seen many monsters come from the direction of the spirit temple and the pyramid, but they did not know how, why, or where they went other than that their village was captured rather quickly by a large force of them. Link decided to head in that direction. He left the village, into the eternal sandstorm. Link running forward thought he would reach the spirit temple but instead he reached the pyramid, what was within was unknown for it was built by ancient hylians and it was next to impossible to get to.


End file.
